


Velvet Itch

by BigBootBitch



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clubbing, F/F, Fluff, Fluffish, Happy Ending, M/M, Partying, Some angst, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootBitch/pseuds/BigBootBitch
Summary: Sal gets reluctantly dragged to Todd's makeshift bachelor party and ends up in a nasty strip club. Bored and uncomfortable, he just hopes to survive. However, maybe something good can come from this night.Sorry horrible at summaries





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone!!  
> I started writing this as a much need distracted from my other story Trapdoor. I will still be updating that story regularly and I promise both of these stories will be completed. This one, however, is my side project so it will not have such regular updates but the chapters will be longer.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!  
> Cork

Sal’s head was pounding and he was just simply miserable. Between the strobe lights, the smell of stale cigarettes and the ridiculously loud music, he was honesty surprised his head hadn’t exploded yet.  _ Why the hell am I here again?  _ He thought to himself but he knew the reason. Sal was trapped in a strip club experiencing his own personal hell for the same reason he did everything, his friends. More specifically to make sure Ash didn’t acciendiatly kill Todd.

 

Of course, as soon as she found out that Neil had proposed, she insisted on taking him to a strip club, as if she needed an excuse. And Sal unfortunately, got pulled into it after Neil had begged him to make sure Todd and Ash didn’t do anything stupid. They both knew Ash would never initially hurt him but she did have a history of getting carried away.

 

Which is how Todd ended up drunk out of his mind and sitting with a group of middle aged women who may have been having a little too much fun at this dinky club’s ladies night. Not that Sal had any reference of what a ‘good’ strip club was. 

 

“Oh, stop being such a party pooper, Sally.” Ash said practically reading his mind.

 

He glared at her, “I’m miserable and I’ll never forgive you for dragging me here.”

 

Her laugh came out silent washed out by the current dancer’s music. “Come on look at how fun our little gay boy is having,” She said pointing to Todd.

 

His glasses were crooked and he was trying and desperately failing to get the cocktail straw from his vodka cranberry in his mouth. He looked ridiculous chasing after the skinny straw with his tongue. But she was right, he had a huge grin on his face, he’d never admit it once he's sober but he liked this scene just a little. 

 

Sal crossed his arms in defiance. Or maybe defeat.

 

She laughed again, “Now just to get my other baby someone,” Ash finished as she kissed the cold surface of his prosthetic cheek.

 

He huffed, “Doubtful.”

 

Ash rolled her eyes, but didn’t waste her breath arguing with him yet again. She had reassured Sal plenty of times that he’d find someone too, he’d heard everything she had to say before and was still unconvinced.

 

They sat there in silence for a moment, well not silence, since the music was still blaring, Sal started to wish he had brought ear plugs with him. Finally, the group of men, now nearly naked, had finished and the music was turned down as they transitioned for the next dancer.

 

He really didn’t think he could be more uncomfortable. Everywhere he looked there was extremely attractive people. It was torture to him, most of the time he could ignore his own appearance but being in an environment where the sole purpose was viewing appearances made him squirm. All Sal could think of was how hideous he was compared to all these beautiful people. 

 

He was feeling his anxiety build and quickly needed an escape. “I’m gonna go to the restroom,” before even checking if Ash heard him, he was heading across the dimly lit room to the bathroom.

 

It was a pretty horrible restroom, but at least here there was no one judging him. He moved to the graffiti covered sink and started washing his hands, suddenly feeling dirty. Sal avoided looking at the unfeeling face of his mask in the grimy mirror.

 

“Oh Fuck!” Sal turned to where the voice came from behind him as a tall man left a stall. “Uh sorry man, you scared me.”

 

He rolled his eyes, annoyed with one of the most common response people had of him. Dammit, this little trip was suppose to be an escape from the judgement, yet here he was reminded once again.

 

The man approached the sink next to him and started washing his hands, “I’m surprised they let you wear that, but I like it. It’s a cool mask.” Long hair shone in the dim neon of the bathroom lights. Just like everywhere else in the club, they were a soft pink. Even in this dirty bathroom in this seedy club the dark locks seemed to gleam, full of sunlight and a hint of blush.

 

“It’s not a mask, it's a prosthetic,” Sal corrected bluntly.

 

“Oh, sorry.” He paused, “Damn I promise I’m not trying to be rude. Can I start over?” Sal just stared at him, then, he was greeted by a toothy crooked smile, “Hello my name is Johnny, it’s nice to meet you. I think your overall aesthetic is really awesome.”

 

Sally stared at the outstretched hand, not really sure why this stranger was being nice to him, he easily could have apologized and left by now. In fact Sal much preferred if he had, but he hadn’t been so lucky. Johnny raised a quizzical eyebrow, hand still out. Finally, he took his hand, “My name is Sal.”

 

Johnny shook it, another charming smile on his lips, “I like you, Sal, you seem like a very interesting person.”

 

“Thanks…” Sal responded as he went for the door.

 

“I hope to see you out there,” the man said with a wink as the door closed behind Sal.

 

He tried to shake off the strange encounter as he made his way back to the table Ash was sitting at. 

 

“You feeling okay, Sally?” she asked.

 

“Yeah…”

 

She gave him a skeptical look, “How long have I known you Sal?”

 

“Um, I don’t know like five years.”

 

“Exactly.” She said gesturing with her drink. “So I know when something’s wrong. You might as well tell me before I force it out of you.”

 

Sal rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, Ash, this just isn’t really my scene and I’m a littl-” 

 

He was cut off by a annoncer over the PA system, “Now, ladies, we have a special treat for you! Our most popular dancer, the one and only, Johnny Velvet!”

 

The room erupted in applause and shouts from the crowd. The colored lights scanned the room and landed on the stage. Loud music boomed from the speakers, but it was unlike the music that had been playing for the other dancers. It wasn’t hip hop or outdated cliche rock songs like ‘Pour Some Sugar On Me.’ Instead, it had a bit of a distorted strong guitar more in style with punk than anything else.

 

Suddenly, the dancer was on stage and Sal felt his stomach drop. Long hair whipped around a tan face and perfect body, it was the man from the bathroom. Of course he was one of the strippers why else would he have been so nice to a freak in a mask, he just thought it’d get him extra tips.

 

As he started his routine, Sal tried to ignore the fact that the man was really good at what he did and unfortunately exactly Sal’s type, a little rugged, tan skin, long hair, tall. To be honest he was a little entranced by the man, Johnny was his name, or at least that was the name he gave him. Sal swore he was looking at him, like straight at him. It was a little unsettling.

 

“Oh my god!” Ash abruptly shouted as she started slapping his arm furiously.

 

“Jesus, what?”

 

“That’s fucking Larry Johnson! I knew he looked familiar! I can’t believe it's him, its Larry!”

 

Sal had no idea what she was talking about, “Who?”

 

“Larry, we went to school with him. Damn, he still hasn’t cut that hair I see.”

 

He took another look at him, really trying to remember, but there was nothing, “I don’t remember him.” He shouted back over the music.

 

She thought for a second, “No, you’re right. He dropped out the year you started going to Nockfell. We use to be best friends but we fell out of touch, damn.”

 

Sally stared back at him, Larry, that’s his real name. “Well I like his music and his hair’s pretty awesome.” Sal let out as Ash turned her full body to him with a devilish grin, it sent a nervous chill down his spine. 

 

Sally looked back to the stage. He was a beautiful mess, a dancing flame in the wind, and it was hypnotising. It made Sal’s skin crawl enjoying watching Larry. He felt like a creep, a weirdo in a mask goggling over a stripper.

 

But he couldn’t help it, he craved beauty, Sal had none of his own and all he wanted was soak in the rays of life that radiated from him. Maybe if he was close enough to him he could absorb some of that allure for himself. Or at least imagine he could.

 

He couldn’t help but think of the ugly disaster hidden under his porcelain companion. It was strange to him how easily it became his biggest crutch in life, even as a child he remembered clinging to the mask. After the nightmares, he would often hold the small face to his chest cradling it like a precious gift instead of the omnipresent remind of his hideous past it truly was.  

 

But unfortunately, that comfort had only lead to his isolation. Sal Fisher would never admit it, but more than anything he wanted someone to care for and to care for him. That thought of loneliness was what lead him back to Larry Johnson. 

 

Sal indulged himself just a little, he imagined what those arms would feel like around him what those plush lips would feel like against his. His eyes wandered down, what his-

 

Then right before his eyes, the music ceased and so did everything else. The man no longer danced and the crowd no longer cheered. The spell was broken and all there was was him moving across the stage picking up tips that had been thrown at him.

 

“Sal come on!” Ash yelled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him.

 

“Why? Where are we going?”

 

She smiled. “I want to say ‘hi’ to an old friend.”

 

“Wha-“ Sal didn’t get a chance to finish before Ashley yelled out.

 

“Lar! Larry!”

 

He was bent over grabbing more bills, all that was left was a pair of nearly skin tight black bootie shorts. Sal could feel the heat his face was giving off under his mask as he tried not to stare. Finally, he looked up and smiled as recognition flashed on his face. “Is that Ash Campbell?!”

 

She laughed. “I knew you’d remember me!”

 

Larry smiled a toothy grin as he finally looked over to Sal then back to Ash. “How could I forget my first best friend? Here come with me we can catch up. I just need to change real quick.”

 

Sals anxiety grew with each moment they waited for the dancer. He furiously tapped his foot. “Why am I here again?”

 

“Oh be nice Sally. I just wanted to say hi,” she said with a smirk.

 

“I fear you have ulterior motives.”

 

“You fear correct.” She replied with a huge grin.

 

Sal was ready to argue with her when suddenly Larry emerged from backstage. He had changed into a pair of tight jeans and leather jacket. Underneath was only a fishnet tee shirt, so his well formed body could still be seen. Sal swallowed as Larry led them down a poorly lit hallway that smelt even more like stale smoke and sweat.

 

Eventually they arrived at a private room with a couch and chair. Sal was reluctant to sit on any surface but eventually decided on the chair thinking there would be a lower chance of diseases then the sleazy couch.

 

Larry and Ash made small chit chat as Sal curiously looked around the room. Of course more pink neons flickered and he could barely see in the low light. The effort to see only made his migraine worse as his eyes squinted in the low light.

 

He was so far out of his comfort zone he could have sworn he was having an out of body experience. But no. He was actually here in a private room of a strip club hanging out with one of the strippers themselves. What was he even doing here? He didn’t belong here?

 

“Oh fuck!” Ash looked down at her phone, “Todd’s texting me. I got to go get him. Sal stay here I’ll be right back.”

 

“Ash?” He said through gritted teeth.

 

Of course she waved him off, “It’s fine just hang with Larry I’ll be right back.”

 

And before he could answer, the door closed behind her plunging the two men in to an extremely awkward silence.

 

Sal fidgeted with the hem of his long sleeve tee shirt not knowing what to say.

 

“Do you care if I smoke?” Finally Larry broke the silence as he moved awkwardly to get the carton of cigarettes out of his tight pocket.

 

“No go ahead.” Sal answered happy to be able to contribute to any form of conversion.

 

“You want one?” Larry offered balancing the cigarette between his lips. Sal knew it was gross but there was something about a man smoking that he just couldn’t get enough of. Once again he tried not to stare but this time he knew he failed as his eyes ran over each surface of the others body.

 

“Uh sure.” He replied awkwardly. He didn’t usually smoke but his nerves were through the roof and he knew partaking in the repetitive action would calm him down. Maybe even enough to not make a fool of himself. Doubtful.

 

Sal unbuckled the bottom to the mask and moved it just slightly to the side as Larry stood and handed him one. Sal reached out his hand asking for the lighter Larry was holding. However instead Larry bent over just enough to reach the cigarette in Sal’s mouth and with a flinch of his finger he released the flame.

 

“Here,” He said as he moved to the light the cigarette. All Sal could do was try to will the blush away as he inhaled, lighting the cigarette.

 

“Th...thanks,” he mumbled out, kicking himself for sounding so stupid.

 

Larry chuckled. “Yeah no problem man.”

 

They both causally smoked as the silence once again engulfed the room. Sal knew it was his turn to end it. “Are we even allowed to smoke in here?”

 

“No,” Larry laughed “but what are they going to do? Fire me? Doubtful?”

 

Sal hummed back a small chuckle in response. To be honest he thought the man in front of him was a little overly cocky. Not that he didn’t seem nice, just maybe a little too use to attention. Sally, on the other had, was the opposite slouched in the corner trying to avoid any unnecessary glance.

 

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Larry asked out of the blue.

 

“Wh...what?” Sal stuttered back, now certain of his initial opinion of the man.

 

He laughed. “No need to be embarrassed, man. I mean I literally make a living off of people finding me attractive so...”

 

“I don’t understand why this has any relevance.” Sal deadpanned sounding more like he belonged in a courtroom than a strip club.

 

Larry leaned forward as he took another drag of his cigarette. “I really didn’t mean to offend. I know I come off as blunt, but the only reason I asked is well, because I am attracted to you.”

 

For a moment Sal tried to comprehend the words but instead decide to ignore them. “Well sorry to break it to you but you aren’t.” He said as he took a long drag hoping that’d end the conversation and he could finally leave and find ash.

 

“Well sorry to break it to you,” Larry repeated. “But that’s not for you to say.”

 

All Sal could do was huff. This was silly and absurd, someone like him did not find freaks like himself attractive. “Is this some kind of prank? Because I was about done with that in middle school.” He filled his words with all the venom he could, sure that this was a sick trick.

 

“Woah, no man. I’m really serious I like your whole aesthetic and everything. It’s really... punk.”

 

Sal rolled his eyes. “I’m going to find Ash. Nice to meet you I guess.”

 

“No wait.” Larry said as he sprung to his feet to stop him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I can tell this isn’t really your scene and I’ve been told I can be a lot to handle.” He argued with a crooked grin. “I’m not gonna tell you what to do or anything but I would like to chill with you if you want to?”

 

The look in his eyes as he stared down on Sal was almost childish. A little pleading, it reminded him of a schoolboy confessing a crush. There was a strange amount of innocence there. Sal hovered there considering his options.

 

Eventually his curiosity won and he moved to sit back in the chair. “Yeah! Awesome!” Larry nearly yelled maybe a little too excited. After apparently collecting his thoughts he cleared his throat. “So... what kind of music do you like?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sal answered half assed, “Pretty much anything.”

 

“You like metal?”

 

“I honestly haven’t listened to much.”

 

Larry practically jumped out of his seat, “Oh well you’re in the perfect place to hear more.” He was giddy as he moved to turn on a speaker Sal hadn’t noticed in the corner. He connected his phone to the bluetooth, maybe this was a nicer club then Sal originally thought. “Okay, they’re called Sanity’s Fall and they're amazing. Here’s my favorite song!”

 

The music blasted on speakers and Sal couldn’t help but feel weird about sitting still to the energetic music. He looked over to Larry who had sat back down but seemed like he was going to jump out his skin. It reminded him of a child trying their best to control their excitement. 

 

Honestly he found it very enduring, so he ignored his anxiety and did something he usually wouldn’t. Sal stood up with as much confidence as he could muster. For a moment, Larry stopped his fidgeting as he watched Sal, half expecting him to leave. But no instead he began thrashing his head in an extremely awkward headbang.

 

Larry laughed as the smaller man whipped electric blue strands around his face. It was a mess. One of his hands held the cigarette far enough away to not accidentally burn himself as the other held tightly to keep the mask against his face. Larry found it incredibly beautiful,the blues and whites and grays all meshed together into a crazy tornado, and for the first time in a while he wished he had a canvas in front of him.

 

Snapping out of it, Larry stood and jumped on to the couch and in one smooth moment he was whirling his hair in the best circle he could. He could just barely hear small choked out giggles from the other over the whip of his own hair. And the two grown men continued that way, laughing and twirling hair and jumping on furniture.

 

But as with all things, the song ended and the two tried to catch their breath in the second between songs. Sal fully accepted the next song to be another intense metal hit but that was not the case as something much more in the pop genre played. A female voice sang out the speakers and Sal could have sworn Larry blushed as he went to pause it on his phone.

 

“Lady Gaga? Really?” Sal said with a laugh.

 

He turned hard and pointed a boney finger at him, “Hey in case you forgot I work with strippers. Also I don’t limit myself so, deal with it.”

 

Sal smiled as he collapsed back in the chair out of breath. “I’m just surprised is all.”

 

“Well this isn’t really a popular song so, how did you know who it is?”

 

He bit his lip embarrassed. “Well…”

 

“Ha hypocrite!” Larry yelled with another point.

 

Sal laughed as the silence settled again for a moment. But something was still bothering him. “So, you actually think I’m attractive?”

 

Larry finished the drag he was taking. “Yeah I do.”

 

Sally hummed in response. There was another moment of thought, he still wasn’t sure he believed him. “I’ve just never met anyone who was attracted to me before.”

 

Larry’s eyebrows pulled in confusion, “Really?”

 

Sal took another drag a little self conscious. “Well I mean look at me.”

 

“What do you mean? Your awesome hair? Those awesome jeans? Your ear piercings? Your ass?”

 

Sal could swear this time his blush had rushed past his face and overtook not only his ears but also his neck. “I mean my face,” his voice was sheepish and he looked down at the worn converse he had since high school.

 

Larry felt something deep in him that seemed to pull him to this stranger. It was stupid and completely senseless, two things he tried to avoid when he was working. But with Sal sitting in front of him, all he seemed to care about was proving he wasn’t lying. So against better judgement, he stood and walked across the room. 

 

Now standing just over him, he said, “It just adds to the mystery.”

 

As Sal looked up, he found Larry standing right in front of him. He was so tall Sal had to crane his head to look him in the eyes as he had the sudden urge to reach out and touch him. Afterall, he was right there and he bet his skin would be warm stretched over the toned muscles of his torso. But no, he resisted.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Larry asked nearly leaning over him.

 

The only thing Sal wanted at that moment was to kiss him. Larry’s lips were parted as he waited for answer. He had only ever kissed one person and that was Ash after their senior prom, it had been a chaste peck and he only agreed because he knew Ash wouldn’t run at the sight if his mangled face. But he didn’t know if that would be true for Larry. He imagined how’d it’d feel for him to look at him in disgust as he looked up at his blown pupils and slight smile. In the end his fear won. “I… Its just my face.”

 

Larry looked down to his neck and then his eyes flashed back to Sal’s eyes. He leaned lowered until his breath was on his neck. “What if I kiss you here?” he asked.

 

All Sal could do was nod as his warm words brushed against his neck. But that was nothing compared to kissing at his neck. He let out a sharp inhale as Larry’s lips met with the soft skin at the top of his neck. It continued like that for awhile and Larry couldn’t lie it was intoxicating, for some reason the inability to truly kiss added another layer of intimacy as he continue to try to prove his real feelings.

 

For Larry, kissing was easy. He’d been doing it since middle school, every since a slumber party dare to kiss Ashley. After that it seemed almost second nature, especially when he started stripping and clubbing. But now that he couldn’t, he felt almost challenged to hear those little noises that escaped Sal when he’d nibbled slightly on the sensitive skin of his neck or the straight moan he’d earned when he worked a hickey into his collarbone. 

 

“Have you ever done this before?” Larry asked into his neck.

 

“No.” Sal answered honestly.

 

“Well just tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

“I wi-” Sal started but it turned into an embarrassing moan as Larry bite on part of his neck. This was a bad idea and Sal knew it but he really didn’t care. He had often imagined a situation like this late at night but he never actually expected an attractive man to want him. Sal decided to get out of his head and instead enjoy this moment.

 

Larry tugged at his shirt. “Can I take this off?” his voice was rough and low and sent a shiver through Sal. 

 

“Ye..yeah.”

 

Larry smiled as he quickly pulled it off with Sal’s help. It was then that the gravity of the situation began to hit Sal. This was actually happening. He was actually here half naked in a strip club and a man was here with him. All this was a lot. Too much. Not that Sal wanted to stop or felt unsafe it was more just shocking. 

 

Well, shocking and embarrassing that is. He’d never seen anyone look at him the way this practical stranger was. Sal’s mind was running a mile a minute as Larry was grabbing at his exposed torso and kissed his chest, then with no warning he stopped.  The loss of contact was unsettling but before Sal could say anything Larry’s own shirt and jacket were discarded on the ground.

 

It was only then that Larry realized he had just be kneeling in front of the others chair the whole time in a not too comfortable angle. He smiled at the blue haired man as he ran a hand through his hair to keep it from his face. 

 

In one swift movement, Larry grabbed under Sal’s thighs, lifted him, turned and sat. Sal let out a small gasp as he suddenly found himself on the others lap. Now Sal really wanted to kiss him, his hands had unconsciously rested on Larry’s shoulders. For a moment he let himself feel the muscle there and just how warm his skin was. It seemed to radiate off him, as if he had just sunbathed on beach, instead of smoking in a dark room. 

 

He found himself reaching his arms further to feel his back. The perfect muscle just continued making Sal way too aware of his own skinny body. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Larry asked in a whisper.

 

Sal meet his eyes only to realize Larry was staring intensely at him. “Uh.. nothing… just you know.”

 

Larry smiled as his hands roamed down Sal’s back. It was all so intimate, it seemed like they’d known each other for years rather than minutes. Sal was inevitably drawn to him, he had been since he’d first saw him in that grimy bathroom. And now, as he looked into this perfect man’s eyes, that uncertainty and embarrassment faded away.

 

He decided then, looking into his large brown eyes, that he was going to actually do this. He felt something deep in him stir with the decision. “Actually can I kiss you?”

 

Larry bit the inside of his mouth as another incredibly endearing smile took over his face. “Absolutely,” He answered as he reached up to the porcelain mask.

 

“Wait, wait.” Sal grabbed his hand and a look of confusion stared back at him. “Can you just close your eyes?”

 

“Oh.. yeah sorry.” He closed his eyes and Sal was a little frozen.

 

Eventually, with shaking hands he unclasped the bottom strap and pushed it up.  He couldn’t really see anything but he could feel the air on his cracked lips. 

 

Maybe this was a bad idea. Larry may not see his ugliness but he’d definitely feel it. After all the right side of his mouth was so damaged his teeth were partially exposed. There would be no missing that.

 

Sally looked back at Larry who was patiently waiting, his lips were slightly parted and he could see smeared eyeliner. He thought it was nice. Sal thought it was kind of him not to pressure him, but Sal knew what he wanted.

 

He learned forward and with a jolt of confidence closed the gap. For less than a second, Larry was surprised, not truly thinking he’d go through with it, but then he returned the kiss full force. It was strange at first, Sal didn’t real know what he was doing, and his lips were different than he expected. But it wasn’t bad, the surface was rough and uneven. All it did was add flame to the fire building in Larry. What could possibly be under that mask? Whatever it was had to be beautiful and chaotic,  so he funneled that energy in to the kiss. 

 

He pulled this beautiful mystery closer to him as Sal’s hand gripped hard in Larry’s hair. Both of them were so shocked by the sudden energy and hunger they felt. Sal was desperately clinging to this insane thing he decided to do. He latched on for dear life grabbing hair and muscle, he didn’t know he had this part of himself, it terrified and exhilarated him all at once, making him an absolute mess.

 

Larry, on the other hand, felt like he had discovered an ancient power. Someone so unique and unknown could not be of this world. He felt like he was holding on his lap his own Pandora’s Box. What would he release next? Would this mysterious being disappear in front of his eyes? He was thinking like a madman, but he didn’t care. 

 

For the first time since he’d step foot in this hell of a club, Sal wasn’t think about what he looked like. He didn’t think of his face or his body or his height or if he looked awkward. No. Now none of that mattered as he grew some more nerve to kiss down on to Larry’s neck. However, he did hope he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

 

He continued to suck and kiss the skin there, following the little breathy noises Larry made. Larry’s eyes were tightly closed, regardless of how badly he wanted to see the other. Honestly he wasn’t that bad at this.

 

Then just as the thought crossed his mind, Sal bit down hard on his neck. “Shit!’

 

Sally quickly pulled back not sure why he did that. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. That was weird wasn’t it?”

 

Again, Larry lifted him. “Seriously don’t apologize. That was a good ‘shit.’” he said as he blindly maneuvered in the room to find the couch.

 

Sal was surprised to see his eyes were still closed as he laid him on the couch. He felt himself smile. 

 

“Let me know if this isn’t ok.” He said as he began kissing down his chest slowly. He made his way down his exposed ribs to his waist and then kissed just above his pants line as his hands reached for his belt.

 

Suddenly, a seemingly deafening noise made both of the men jump. In one moment Sal pulled his mask down and grabbed the source of the noise, his phone. Ash’s goofy contact photo stared back at him as he considered ignoring it. It seemed like an entirety that the two men stared at the phone in his hand. 

 

Eventually, Sal knew he had to pick up. “Hel...hello?”

 

Ash’s voice barely came over the receiver washed out by the music of the main room, “Sal? Are you still in the private room? Todd’s throwing up, we need to go.” Sally looked over at Larry. He didn’t want to leave but he knew he had to. Larry gave him a knowing smile. “Sally are you there?”

 

“Um yeah. Yeah I’ll be right there.” With that she hung up. For a moment they both just sat there but it was obvious, the spell was broken.

 

Larry finally got up and handed Sal his shirt before putting on his owe. “Sorry I have to go…”

 

“No big deal. I get it.”

 

Sal pulled his shirt on and grabbed his things. He paused before leaving, “Oh, thanks or the cigarette and...you know…”

 

“Yeah, yeah. It was fun...or uh nice to meet you.” They both awkwardly stood by the door but neither went to leave. “Can I give you my number?”

 

Sal felt stupid at what they obviously should have done. “Oh. yeah, here.”

 

Larry quickly typed in his number and handed it back. “Its under Larry. Not Johnny.” He said with a wink. I smiled at him as I grabbed the doorknob. “Text me sometime.” he called after Sal as he emerged to the main room through the surreal neon of the hall.

 

That was when everything hit Sal and he couldn’t help but feel stupid. What had he been thinking? None of that was real, all it was was hormones and stupidity. And he fed right into it. This wasn’t who Sal was, he didn’t make impulsive decisions. He almost never drinks, he barely smokes. He goes to bed early and is never late to anything. He room is clean and orderly.

 

He does not make out with strippers in private rooms.

 

Sally felt once again like every person’s eyes were on him as he walked up to where Ash was making Todd drink some water. He looked even worse than before. His usually tame curls were now unruly and his face was pale and he could see a sheet of sweat on him.

 

“There you are! Come on let’s get him home.” 

 

“Alright, help me get him to the car.” He replied as he grabbed Todd under his arm and Ash took the other side.

 

They awkwardly stumbled out the door as Todd’s body weight shifted all over as he incoherently mumbled about how much he loved his two friends. Ash let out a sigh as they let him collapse in the back sit of Sal’s shitty car.

 

He was sound asleep by the time they left the parking lot. “Do you think Neil will be mad?” she asked.

 

“He’ll probably kill you.” Sal deadpanned.

 

She leaned back with her hands behind her head. “Worth it.”

 

Sal rolled his eyes in the passing light of a streetlamp.

 

“Oh my god! It that a hickey?” She screamed.

 

Sal felt the blush up his face as Ash got way too close to his neck. He slapped a hand over the spot. “No!”

 

“Holy shit it is! You have to tell me what happened?”

 

Lucky for Sal, Ash’s house came into view in the headlights. “Oh too bad, you have to leave.”

 

She glared at him. “Fine. But you’re going to tell me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you Sal. I’m glad you had fun.”

 

And then she was gone. 

 

Sally looked in the rearview mirror at Todd curled up across his backseat. “Todd? Why am I such an idiot?” He asked the sleeping man as he pulled out the driveway.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! I am so blown away by all your support!!! So here I am updating way earlier than I thought I would (can you tell I can finally afford my ADD meds). Anyway... enjoy!!!!  
> -Cork

The unyielding vibration of Sal’s phone woke him rudely from his sleep. He rolled over hoping to ignore it and fall back asleep even though he knew he shouldn’t. He knew it was probably early afternoon by now but he was still exhausted. 

 

After all, he had been up late. He had stayed up writing a paper for school after his closing shift at the retail store he worked, which meant when all was said and done, his head did not hit a pillow until 4 Am. So he deserved to sleep in on his off day. 

 

Just as he was drifting back off, his phone vibrated once again. With a groan, he grabbed it from the bed table only to see about 20 texts from his dad and that it was quite a few hours later than he expected.

 

Sal quickly scrolled through the screen of messages. 

 

‘Hey, kid! Hope everything’s well just wanted to make sure you’re still coming for dinner tonight!’

 

‘Let me know when you get this’

 

‘Sal don’t forget I need you over at 5:30 to help cook. Remember my girlfriends coming over’

 

‘Hey I know this is weird for you but this is very important for me and I worried about you kid please text me’

 

“Yeah dad sorry overslept I’ll be there at 5:30” I quickly responded. 

 

To be honest he had totally forgotten about the little dinner to meet his dad’s girlfriend and he knew it was going to be more than a little weird. Suddenly, he was dreading the idea of making small talk with this woman about his life. Sal was sure his dad gave her the crash course in “my son's face is fucked up, don’t mention it” but regardless it’s always awkward.

 

Sally was painfully aware of the looks people gave him when they first met him. Even if they weren’t rude at all he could always sense the questions in the back of their minds. Why are you wearing that? What’s under it? What happened? It was exhausting. 

 

He even felt it last week with that stripper. Sal rolled his eyes as the thought hit him as if he didn’t remember his name or think about him non stop. Hell, he’d even dreamed about him almost every night since.

 

He’d find himself teleported back to that moment but this time there’d be no interruptions. And he’d wake a mess and guilty. Sal found these thoughts incredibly embarrassing but he’d almost always cave to them anyway. 

 

He sighed as he grabbed his phone. It was almost 3:30, not much time to get ready before heading to his dads. Then as he looked at the time trying to plan his routine a message from Facebook popped up. 

 

‘Hey, Sally! Still thinking of you.’ It was Larry. Fuck. 

 

Sal had been ghosting him hard. Even if he continued to fantasize about that night, he knew he didn’t want to be back in that situation. At one point Sal almost deleted the contact, after all, he had no intention of texting him but for some reason, he hadn’t. He tapped the notification and saw all the similar messages he’d been sent. As he did with all the others, he left it on read and moved on to take his shower. 

 

Sal tried desperately not to look in the mirror as the hot steam started to fill the small bathroom. If it was only him living here he would have just covered it but Todd and Neil shared it too so he wanted to avoid that awkward conversation. 

 

Once finished he dried himself off and held his mask to his face as he walked back to his room. He opened his dresser as he realized he had no idea what to wear. Should he dress normal or a little nicer? I mean it is just his dad's house but with the girlfriend coming over he was unsure?

 

Sal decided he preferred to make a good impression. After a few minutes, he decided on jeans and a nice oversized sweater. It was on of his favorites, a little torn at the bottom and chunky purple and gray knit stripes across it gave it a good mix of masculinity and femininity which Sal always gravitated towards. He left his hair down after drying it. Finally, he was ready to leave in just enough time to get there. 

 

As Sal pulled his rusty car up to the apartment building, he couldn’t help to feel a little depressed. It definitely wasn’t the best of places and it always gave him a weird vibe. He locked the car and moved into the old elevator. Sal hated elevators and this old one only fueled that fear with its irregular jerks and creaks. 

 

Finally, it jolted to a stop after a terrifyingly long pause and Sal quickly evacuated. As he walked into the apartment he called out, “Hey Dad I’m here.”

 

“I’m in the kitchen!” He yelled back.

 

As Sal walked over he was shocked by the mess in front of him. Almost every surface was covered with bowls or various ingredients. The rest of the spaces were splattered in a dark red sauce that made the room resemble a gruesome crime scene. “Oh my god, Dad!”

 

“I know it’s bad…” Henry responded with a pleading looking. His balding hair was standing at ends and his shirt was covered in sauce. Sal sighed and grabbed the apron he had left in the drawer the last time he was here. “Right. I was looking for that.”

 

Sally smiled as he took over stirring the sauce for the lasagna. “I don’t know why you decided to make this, you know this is a difficult meal.”

 

“Yeah, but do you remember when I made this for you when we just moved here and it was absolutely horrible. Everything was a mess and I didn’t even get it in the oven until 9?”

 

“Of course I do,” Sal responded as he started layering the pan and motioned to his dad to wash his hands.

 

“Well, I was hoping to make up for that disaster.” He said a little sadly as he washed his hands.

 

Sal sighed. “It’s alright, Dad. I got it from here, go clean yourself up.” He had always been the better cook.

 

Henry grabbed his shoulder. “Thank you, Sal, I’ll never know how I got such a good son.”

 

“No problem Dad.” After he put the pan in the oven, he started moving throughout the kitchen cleaning anything he could. Honestly, the place didn't look terrible when he was finished with it. It was obvious that Henry had at least put some effort into the night.

 

The table which was usually unset and covered in his Dad’s work was set modestly and there were  candles were lit and there was a small vase of flowers. It was something he never expected from his father. Most of his life the man was an absolute mess, not that Sal blamed him but he learned early on not to rely too heavily on him. Sometimes Sal even thought his mother’s death was worse for his dad than for him. Not only did he lose his wife but in a way, he also lost a son.

 

Sal sighed sadly at the thought of his mother. He missed her so much but Sal knew she would want Henry to be happy. He liked to think that she’d be proud of both of them.

 

He smiled at his father as he walked out of the bedroom. His hair was once again neatly styled and he was wearing a clean button-down shirt Sal hadn’t seen before. “This place looks great dad.”

 

Henry rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh yeah. I just thought I’d be nice you know I just want to make a good impression.”

 

“How did you two meet?” Sal asked as he went to finish the salad that had been half started in a bowl.

 

“Well, she lives in the apartments as well. Her son used to live with her as well but he moved out and we became friends. Oh, I forgot to tell you she's bringing her son as well. We thought it would be nice for everyone to meet.”

 

“Oh okay, sounds good.” Honestly, Sal didn’t like the thought of another person staring at him but he’d never seen his dad this happy so Sal would just have to suffer. It’d be over soon enough.

 

As if on queue, there was a knock on the door. Henry’s face immediately lit up. “Oh, that must be her.”

 

Sal waited awkwardly in the kitchen as he heard the two exchange greetings in the doorway. He hated this, meeting new people was torture to him, he could feel his anxiety rising. That’s probably why his only friends were from high school.

 

“Hi you must be Sal, I’m Lisa. It’s nice to finally meet you.” The woman in front of him held her hand out and he shook it. His first impression of her was warm. She was tall, taller than Sal at least, and her long dark hair was the perfect amount of messy to not look over polished but still neat. She wore a simple sweater and jeans that clung to her slim body. 

 

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

“You know your dad has told me so much about you, I feel like I already know.”

 

Sal chuckled still a little uncertain. “Yeah, I bet.”

 

“My boy’s the same age as you. He should be here soon I think you’ll get along great.”

 

He just nodded in response as they made they’re way to the living room. It was awkward. Lisa and Henry tried to fill the silence as Sal just sat there, hands crossed in his lap listening. He always hated this, he never knew what to say at first.

 

“Sal, I heard you're in school, how's that?” Lisa asked in a friendly tone obviously wanting to involve him in the conversation.

 

Sal shifted awkwardly. “Uh yeah, I’m in school for nursing. It’s challenging but I like it.”

 

“Interesting. What made you get into that?”

 

“Oh... well I was in and out of hospitals a lot as a kid and you know the nurses were always my lifeline. I don't think I would have gotten through it without them. I hope to be able to help kids in that way someday too.”

 

“Oh.” Sal saw the blush rise in her face, afraid she had done the one thing I’m sure she’d been told not to. Don’t bring up his face. “That’s very admirable.”

 

Sal just nodded. He wasn’t offended but that didn’t keep the room from falling into an awkward silence anyway. They all just sat there quietly drinking their water.

 

Finally, the veil was lifted by a knock on the door. “Oh that must be my Larbear.”

 

As the door open he heard from the hall, “Sorry I’m late, mama.” The voice made Sal’s blood freeze.

 

Henry got up to meet the man at the door as Sally watched in horror from his spot on the couch. “Larry, it’s nice to meet you.” They shook hands and Sal swore he was going to die on the spot. “Sal come introduce yourself.”

 

At the mention of his name, Larry looked around their parents to see Sal sitting stiffly on the sofa, hands clenched tightly in fists. His express was the opposite of Sal’s as the surprise faded to a genuine. “Oh hi.”

 

“H...hi.” Sally looked over him and was surprised this was even the same man. That night he had met a dancer and Larry had played the part. Overly confident and fearless in his sexuality. However, the man in front of him now looked far too normal. He was dressed casually in a short sleeve button down with skinny jeans and combat boots. His hair was neatly pulled into a top bun.

 

Lisa looked between the two of us, “Oh have you two meet?”

 

The tone of her voice made Sal cringe, it was so hopeful it made him feel like maybe Larry didn’t have many people in his life. “Uh…” He had no idea what to say.

 

“Oh yeah. Sal and some friends came to the restaurant a few nights ago.” Larry said shooting a look to Sal that said, go along with it. “And mom guess who was there? Ash? Remember her?”

 

Lisa looked back to Sal with a smile, she was beaming. Sal had no desire to lie to this poor woman it was clear to him that Larry had no intention of educating her either. “Oh you know Ash? Her and Larry use to be great friends!”

 

“Ye-”

 

“Oh yeah, she’s Sally’s best friend,” Henry interrupted. “I was positive they’d get together at some point but I guess not.”

 

“Dad!” Sal yelled back. Clearly, they both kept secrets from their parents.

 

Larry looked over to Sal and he could have sworn Larry had just looked him up and down. “Oh is she not your type?” He said just slightly teasingly.

 

Sal clenched his jaw shut, “Guess not.”

 

The two boys stared at each intensely and all Sal could think was why of all the people his dad could have dated it had to be the mother of this insufferable man. “Oh, sorry I forgot. I brought a gift.” Larry said holding up a bottle of wine. They all stared at it, everyone but Larry getting why it was a bad gift. 

 

Sal rolled his eyes after an awkward moment as he came to the realization no one else was going to say it and he’d have to. “He’s an alcoholic.”

 

Larry blushed, “Oh I’m so sorry.”

 

“Sal don't be rude. Thank you for the thought Larry but you can keep it. How about we sit down while the food finishes.” Henry motioned everyone to the couches as Sal truly considered running out the door.

 

As the conversation picked up, Sal couldn’t help but seethe at the thought of Larry being here. How had the one person he ever had an awkward sexual encounter with becoming a part of his life? The only time he ever tried to ignore someone they just had to show up for a family dinner. Well, this was it he was certainly cursed. No one could randomly be this unlucky.

 

And the worst of it was that him and Henry were hitting it off. Sal was sitting there quietly as the three of them talked. Larry and Henry were talking about some sports team Sal knew nothing about and Lisa was holding his hand. How did this happen? How was Sal the outcast in his own father's home? Was Sal going to have to see his biggest mistake his whole life?

 

No, actually, that wasn’t the worst of it. The worst was that Sal could stop himself from checking the man out. He remembered how his chest felt and how his hands had held tightly to his thighs as he carried him to that nasty couch. His sleeves were rolled and Sal watch intentionally as the muscles flexed with every movement, he wanted them wrapped around him again. He wanted to rip the shirt off and see how many dark marks he could leave on that tan skin.

 

Damnit, Sal thought as he felt his pants grow tighter. “I’m going to go check on the food.” He practically yelled, interrupting the conversation as he stood and walked into the kitchen, aware that everyone was staring at him.

 

He tried to calm himself down as he pulled the lasagna from the oven and set it on the stove to cool. Why was he so worked up by this man? And why was he jealous of him? Sal was happy his dad was having fun and had good people in his life he shouldn’t be so focused on himself.

 

“Need any help?”

 

Sal froze at the sound of Larry’s voice. “No, I have it handled.”

 

He sighed, “Why didn’t you text me?”

 

He sounded sad, a stark contrast from the cocky voice that usually left his lips. Sal remained quiet as he focused on finishing the food.

 

“Sal?” his voice was small, and a little pleading.

 

“Because it was a stupid mistake!” He yelled. Sal realized it was he had been too loud and peeked to see if his dad heard him. He quieted his voice, “And I don’t make stupid mistakes, so if we have to see each other from time to time and wish to not speak of that night.”

 

“I know you still like me,” Larry said as he moved closer to Sal barely inches from his face. “I saw how you were looking at me. You know your eyes are very expressive.”

 

“I.. uh.” Sal was frozen holding the lasagna pan as Larry towered over him. He wished that Larry was wrong but he wasn’t, even now all he could look at were his lips as the two breathed in the small space. The tension was nearly too much for him. What if he gave in? Maybe it could be fun?

 

Then suddenly Larry grabbed the dish from Sal’s hands and brought to the table. “Food’s ready!”

 

Sal stood there for a moment to steel himself, eventually, he grabbed the salad and followed him back to the main room. This was going to be a long night. 

 

As they started eating dinner a content quietness fell over the room as they all ate the food. Sal was still cutting his into small pieces so he wouldn’t have to move his mask too much. He could feel Lisa trying to avoiding looking in his directions. That’s another thing Sal hating, eating in front of people.

 

“So Larry, you work as a server?” Henry asked and Sal shot Larry a quizzical look.

 

“Oh yeah. Its fine, good money you know.” He responded as he took a bit of his food.

 

Sal’s anger rose again at the lie. “Yeah, he was a very attentive server when we were there. You seemed really committed to serving, Larry.”

 

Larry shot back another look. “Yeah…I guess so.”

 

Henry caught Sal’s eyes and gave him a look that could only be described as scolding. Sal immediately felt guilty again as the silence took over. Damn. He was being an ass and he knew it. Why was he acting like this? At that time his was certain this man just brought out the absolute worst of him.

 

Lisa was looking down at her phone as she quickly texted someone. “Dang it, Larry would you mind checking on Chug and Maple they’re having problems with their water.”

 

“Of course, Mama.” He answered and as he stood and Sal let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he'd have some peace. He'd have the opportunity to get to know Lisa without the omnipresent reminder looming over him.  “Sal, would you mind helping me?”

 

“What?” Or maybe he wouldn't...

 

“Yeah I just may need some help.”

 

Sally looked back to his Dad who was giving him pleading eyes, fuck. He had to do this if he wanted to avoid a lecture about his manners later. Sal imagined his dad saying how he knew he missed his mom but that didn't mean he had to lass out. Sal could almost hear him suggesting more family therapy. 

He sighed. “I’m not sure how I can help but sure.” The two young men left the apartment and entered the elevator in silence. “I really don’t know about any of this stuff.”

 

“That’s alright. I just wanted a second pair of eyes. Trust me if I needed that much help I’d bring my mom.” He said as he gave Sal a smile that could kill, full of teeth and joy.

 

Sal rolled his eyes as they exited to the glum hallway and Larry knocked on a door. Almost immediately, a young girl maybe three with almost gray hair, swing the door open excitedly. 

 

“Excuse me ma'am are you the lady of the house?” Larry asked in a sarcastically polite voice.

 

“Uncle Larry!” the girl yelled as she jumped into his arms and he lifted her up to his chest.

 

“How’s my Soda Pop?” He asked truly beaming as he entered the apartment leaving Sal standing in front of the door utterly confused at the exchange.

 

He couldn't help but pout as he walked into the foreign home. His Dad had said that Larry grew up in the apartments but he felt like he was seeing a whole new person as he walked into the homey apartment. He heard a woman from further in the apartment. “Soda I told you not to answer the door without me or daddy.”

 

“I have her Maple.” Larry called back. “My mom said your water wasn’t working?”

 

Suddenly a man with green hair and a baseball cap approached them. “Wow, Lar surprised to see you back here.”

 

“Yeah just visiting mom.” He said as he disappeared into the apartment leaving Sal awkwardly in the doorway. He crossed his arms impatiently, how did he keep getting himself into these situations? Sally felt like he was back at the club as that unpleasant feeling of being out of place washed over him once again.

 

Suddenly he felt a tug on his leg and saw the girl pulling at his pants, she was staring up at him with her big eyes gleaming. “I’m Soda, what’s your name?”

 

Sal smiled as he crouched down to meet her eye level. “My name’s Sal. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

She giggled. “Wanna see my toys?”

 

“Of course I do!” He said in an excited tone as the child led him by the hand to a bedroom and dug through a toy box. She then began to pull toy after toy out giving him a little story for each stuffed animal and action figure in her possession.

 

Until her face abruptly changed and she looked up at her new playmate. “What’s wrong with your face?” She asked innocently.

 

“Oh..." He wracked his brain for an appropriate response. "well... I hurt it so now I have to wear this to keep it safe.” 

 

“Oh. Is it like a cast? Mommy had a cast for her foot.”

 

Sal smiled. “Yeah, it is like a cast.”

 

She went back to playing with a naked Barbie doll completely accepting of his answer. He wished everyone was like that.  “Well, I hope it gets better.”

 

“Thanks, Soda.” At this point, Sal was more glad he’d been dragged on this weird adventure as he played goofily with her. It was a nice break from the awkwardness that had been surrounding their little dinner party.

 

Larry looked around the corner to see Sal giving a stuffed bear a silly voice as Soda laughed. It was a perfect sight and he truly hated to interrupt it but he knew it was getting late and he’d already fixed their water so. “Hey, Sal, are you ready to go?”

 

“Oh yeah.” He turned back to Soda. “I have to go but I had fun playing with you.”

 

The girl hugged his legs as he stood. “Bye Sawwy!” Then she ran back to Larry and grabbed tightly onto him. “Bye Larry!”

 

“Bye Soda.” He called back to her.

 

Sal still found himself smiling as they waited in front of the distorted reflections of themselves in the elevator door. It was nice to just forgot everything a act like a child again. He missed being carefree.

 

“You were good with her,” Larry commented. Sally found himself looking over to Larry. By now a few strands of hair had fallen from their rightful place and framed his face. “I know they appreciated the help as I fixed it up for them too.”

 

“Well, she seemed like a good kid,” Sal answered now understanding why Larry asked for his help.

 

“Yeah, she really is.”

 

Finally, the elevator opened but instead of hitting floor four, Larry entered a key into a hole Sal hadn’t noticed until then. “What are you doing?”

 

“I wanna show you something,” Larry called back with a smirk. God it was beautiful and Sal wished it wasn’t, he wished he could have ignored the man but instead he was intrigued. “Here we are.”

 

The elevator opened to the outside and Sal realized a second later they were on the roof. To be honest the view was spectacular, a panoramic of the small town and surrounding woods. It was a clear night and the stars were slowly lighting up the sky. “It's beautiful.”

 

Larry dug his hands into his pockets. “Yeah. I use to come here a lot as a kid.” He looked out to the horizon for a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Sal felt his heart drop, he sounded serious and he didn't want to think of his conflicted feelings right now. All he wanted was to enjoy this moment, “Uh sure…”

 

“Do you want some?” He asked as a sly smile peaked on his lips as he pulled a blunt from his pocket.

 

Sal found himself laughing. “Yeah. Yeah, I would.” 

 

“Good I hate smoking alone.” He sat on the edge of the building and lit the blunt. He let out a wispy cloud of smoke with the first hit. 

 

Sal sat as well, crossed legged a little back from the ledge just too scared to sit with his feet hanging like Larry was. “Thanks.”

 

They sat for a second passing the drug back and forth as they took in the view. Sal closed his eyes as he felt the beginning of a spring breeze. It had been a long winter and it was lingering but finally, there was some hope of warm days to come. But for some reason, Sal couldn't shake a thought from his mind. "Why didn't you tell your mom how we really met?'

 

Larry's face sunk as he looked down at his dangling feet. "She doesn't know."

 

Sal was feeling sudden confidence with the raising high. "Why not?"

 

"It's not something I'm proud of, you know." He sounded defensive and Sal couldn't help but feel guilty.

 

"Well, not to be nosey, but then why do you do it?"

 

He took another hit. Then another before passing it back. "She can't work like she used to. She's been sick and she does work on the building here but if she can't she'll lose her place. That's why I dropped out." Sal had taken a hit as passed it back not know what to say. "I did it for her then, you know its just us so it worked out then. But she needed more and I can' let her get another job."

 

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think of.

 

"She'd blame herself if she found out so please don't tell her." He looked over to Sal and for a moment he swore he saw tears in his eyes.

 

Sally felt horrible for judging him so harshly earlier. He understood that feeling to protect your parents, even if it was fucked up Sal had spent a lot of his time taking care of his father. And yet he still wanted to make him proud. "I understand. I won't say anything."

 

"Thanks, man."

 

"Yeah."

 

Silence washed over them like a breeze as they both stared out at the gleaming lights. “I had a dream about you last night,” Larry said suddenly.

 

“Yeah?” Sal asked. “Anything good?”

 

Larry blushed a little and looked back to the sky. “Yeah, very good.”

 

“Oh,” Sal said. “Well, I’ve had them too.” 

 

“About me?” Larry asked after a long drag.

 

Sal was already feeling light headed and just a hint fuzzy. “No. No I mean just in general but... also yes?”

 

Larry gave him a sad look as he grabbed the blunt, “Why didn’t you text me?”

 

Sal looked up at the stars not wanting to look at those puppy dog eyes Larry was giving him. “I don’t know… I guess I was embarrassed.”

 

“If anything I should be the one embarrassed, I was acting like a dick.”

 

Sally finally got the courage to look at him. “I… I just am totally inexperienced and I mean I didn’t think that’s how it would have been.”

 

Larry was quiet for a moment as he thought over Sal’s words. “Well… what if I take you on a date?”

 

“A date?” Sal asked.

 

“Yeah! I’ll take you to dinner and whatever else you want and then we can see in a normal setting if we actually have feelings for each other.”

 

Sal thought about that, he’d never been on a date. He wasn’t even sure what that entitled but the thought made his heart swell. “I don't know....” 

 

Larry reached to Sal’s face and lifted his chin so he could look in his eyes the gesture was soft and calming. “Sal Fisher, will you please go on a date with me?”

 

Sal looked into those deep brown eyes now surrounded by redness from the weed. However, they were still honest and beautiful. Up until that moment Sal had no idea if Larry’s interest in him was genuine but at that moment Sal realized he was. “O..okay.”

 

His face lit up, “Yeah?!”

 

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

Larry laughed loudly from deep in his stomach, the sound made Sal laugh as well. “I’m going on a date with this boy!” He yelled to the sky as Sal blushed at his stupidity as the finished the roach together.


	3. Part 3

“Ash! My hair!” Sal yelled as he desperately rummaged through his room.

 

“What about it?” She asked calmly. She was currently flipping through a graphic novel of Sal’s as she lounged on his bed.

 

Finally, he found what he was looking for in a pile of clothes he’d ripped down trying to figure out what to wear, which by the way, he still hadn’t. He used the brush he found to comb through his hair, “What should I do with it?”

 

“I don’t know, pigtails?” She offered barely listening. Sal pulled the book from her grasp. “Hey!”

 

“Please Ash, I’m a helpless mess.” He begged, collapsing on the bed only wearing a pair of boxer briefs.

 

She laughed, “You are so overthinking this.”

 

“Maybe I can still cancel, can I cancel an hour before a date?” 

 

She shook her head. “Nope.” He groaned in response and turned to dig his head in a pillow. “Alright, alright. I guess I’ll help you.”

 

Sally quickly sat up. He had begged her to help him get ready after a date had finally been set. Sally had never been on a date and his anxiety had been getting the best of him.  “So hair?”

 

“Hmm.” She looked at him intently. “I know! Space buns!”

 

He ran a hand through his hair, “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, it's the perfect mix of your two go tos. The beautiful love child of pigtails and a bun.” She grabbed the brush from his hands. “Sit in front I’ll do them for you.” 

 

He jumped on the ground in front of her as she got to work. “So what should I wear? I’m so hopeless I have no idea what to wear to a date. He said it was a nice place.”

 

Ash thought as she tugged his hair up. “Well, what would you wear if we were going somewhere nice?”

 

Sal thought for a moment. “I don’t know.” He looked back at the pile of clothes in front of his closet as something caught his eye. “Oh, probably that red skirt I bought with you.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s perfect!”

 

“I don’t know. What if it's...like too much for him.” Sal became self-conscious thinking about Larry being embarrassed by Sal wearing a skirt. The two had been texting nonstop since the night at Henry’s and Sal was honestly excited for the date. However, that didn't stop him from thinking of the worst possible case as he fiddled nervously with his thumbs.

 

Ash had successfully made two even pigtails by this point, “First of all I think he’ll love it, second of all if you want to dress that way in the future you shouldn’t hide it now.”

 

Sal knew she was right. “Yeah fuck that, I’m wearing it.”

 

“That’s my baby!” She yelled as she finished his hair, “There, all done.”

 

“Thanks, Ash!”

 

“Better hurry only 20 minutes left on the clock.”

 

Sal felt his anxiety raise with every ticking moment as he pulled his outfit together. He grabbed the red leather skater skirt and pull it on with a vintage band tee of his dad’s over a long sleeve black shirt. The old label was falling off and was only held on by the red and black stitches of Sal’s latest repair. The army green tee contrasted perfectly with the red skirt, he pulled on some long gray socks and finished it off with a pair of black creepers and a choker.

 

He took in a breath and turned to Ash, “What do you think?”

 

She pulled her hands up to her cheeks. “Oh my god! You look amazing!”

 

Sal moved to look at himself in the mirror and he had to admit he liked how he looked. He didn’t usually dress so feminine but it made him feel so amazing. He felt powerful and could hold his head up proudly. It wasn’t a feeling he had often.

 

A bang seemed to echo through the room as Sal jumped realizing it was a knock at the door. Fuck. He wasn’t ready, well physically he was but not mentally. “Ash!”

 

“I’m going out the back.” She quickly ran over and kissed his prosthetic cheek as she had a hundred times. “Love you, baby, have fun!”

 

Sal looked over himself once more in the mirror before walking to answer the door. He took in a shaky breath and swung the door open. For a moment both men just stared at the other. Each of their thoughts was a mix of excitement and disbelief of the sight in front of them. 

 

Larry was dressed in a ripped black sweater over a red and black flannel. Instead of his usual tight jeans, he wore a pair of old acid washed Levi’s. They clung perfectly to his thighs. His eyes were wide and he held a book in his hands, “Shit…”

 

Sal wasn’t sure what to say, “Is that a good ‘shit’?”

 

He beamed and Sal found himself staring at his impeccable stumble. “Um yeah. You look… you look fucking amazing.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” he tried his hardest to seem confident but truly he was relieved the date hadn’t ended before it began. “What’s that?”

 

Larry had been gawking mindlessly until the question snapped him out of it. “Oh… I brought this for you. I know you like comics and it seemed up your alley…”

 

Sally took the gift and stared at the overly colorful cover a woman with green hair lounged in a bed, “You brought this for me?”

 

Larry held the back of his neck nervously, “Oh yeah... it reminded me of you for some reason.”

 

They were still awkwardly standing in the doorway as Sal held the paperback comic in his hands. Sally swelled at the thought of Larry reading a comic and thinking  _ Sal needs to read this.  _ “I thought people usually brought flowers?” He asked sarcastically.

 

Larry had been so nervous for a moment he thought Sal way actually offended. “Well you're not very usual, are you?”

 

Sal laughed. “Yeah, I guess not.” 

 

“Well, are you ready?” Larry asked.

 

“I’m just gonna put this in my room.” Sal quickly walked to his room, when he noticed Ash still sitting in the living room. She gave him a wink and thumbs up, Sal just rolled his eyes and gave her the finger. He felt like a teen going on a date with his parents watching carefully from a distant. He closed the front door as he met Larry, “Ready.”

 

Only then did Sal notice the ridiculous car in the driveway. “Um… what is that?’

 

Larry chuckled. “Wow, you seriously gonna attack my Pinto like that?”

 

“That’s by far the ugliest car I’ve ever seen,” Sal commented as he opened the solid steel door and slide into the bench seat.

 

Larry laughed harshly, “That’s why I love it.” He turned the key hard as the engine finally turned over. “It’s weird and ugly just like me.” He flashed the most beautiful smile.

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re not ugly.” Sal retorted as he looked in shock at this idol to his side. Larry smiled again in a way that looked incredibly innocent. The setting sun was streaming in to make his gorgeous skin glow with zest. It reminded Sal of that first moment he met him washed in the blush of old neon. He had the urge to argue with him but instead knew he should change the subject, Sal shifted sideways to speak to him directly. “So where are we going?”

 

“Do you not know what a surprise means?” Larry said with a smirk as his eyes stayed focused on the road.

 

“I hate surprises. I have too much anxiety for them.”

 

“Don’t worry it won’t be long.” He shot a glance at Sal sitting with one leg under him on the seat, he was leaning toward Larry with anticipation. He wished he could just ogle the blue-haired boy all night but right now he had to focus on not crashing the car. Easier said than done. “Only twenty minutes, Azul.”

 

They pulled off the highway in what Sal was sure wasn’t the best part of town as rickety houses passed through his window.  “So where is this place?”

 

“Don't be so concerned, Sally.” Larry suddenly turned the corner and a mural appeared on the side of a brick building. It was painted to look like an old postcard, in big campy letters it read, ‘Greeting from the Fireball.’ “Welcome to the Fireball, Sal.”

 

“Oh god,” Sal said as Larry looked for parking behind the arguably dive bar. The front windows were fogged up so he couldn’t even see in which only made him more anxious. “What did I get myself in to?”

 

Larry offered his arm to Sal in an over the top manner as they walked to the front of the bar. “May I be your escort to this esteemed establishment?”

 

Sal rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, you are a serious dork aren’t you?”

 

He just beamed though, as Sal grabbed his arm. When the door opened Sal was surprised to find that the inside was actually pretty cool. The main room was lined with booths on one side and the bar on the other. A beat-up pool table sat in the back as a group circled it. To his right was another room. “You know I don’t really drink right?”

 

“Oh, we're not here for drinks.” Sal was intrigued as Larry’s sulking body moved to the bar. People seemed to just naturally part as he walked through as if he was a divine figure. Immediately he got the attention of the bartender, “Can we get a menu please?”

 

He grabbed the laminated paper and handed it to Sal, as a crowd of people at the bar glared at them for getting service so easily. “This place has food?”

 

“The best Mexican in Nockfell, I promise,” Larry said as he looked over the familiar menu Sal couldn’t help but watch the people in the bar. It was a strange mix, most were mid to late twenties, hipstery types but the rest was a mix of bikers, tradesmen and seemingly lost college kids that sat in strange groups drinking the domestic beers, ignoring the vast selection of crafts. “You ready?”

 

Sal told him his order and left to grab a table in the back room. He sat with his back to the wall which unfortunately meant he was facing the whole room and he was suddenly focused on a group of woman he was sure were gossiping about him. They were leaning in, talking in hushed voices, he tried not to focus on them.

 

Finally, his view was blocked by Larry sitting in front of him, he had a beer in one hand and passed a ginger ale with a straw to Sal. “How did you find this place anyway?”

 

“Oh I live near here, so I just kinda stumbled pawn it.” Sal suddenly felt guilty about his prior judgment of the neighborhood.

 

“It’s cool,” Sal said nearly yelling over the loud music. Honestly, he really did like it, mostly because its a place he would never wander into himself but the diverse mix of people made it feel weirdly nice. “Can I ask why you told me to dress nice, though?” 

 

The question had been on his mind since they walked. Larry bit his lip and looked off for a moment, “Honestly I just wanted to see you all dressed up.”

 

Sally looked into his soft drink, embarrassed.

 

“Sorry but I have to say it was kinda worth it,” Larry remarked making Sal blush further. He leaned over the small table and lowered his voice, “This may be the beer talking,” Lary knew it wasn’t since he as completely sober, “But all I can think of is fucking you in that skirt.”

 

Sal coughed, choking on the soda, trying to console himself, as he sprayed the pop all over the inside of his mask. Larry, however, was completely cool and serene as he smiled at his reaction. Of course, just to make things worse, a bartender brought them their food as Sal faked a normal expression. 

 

Larry grabbed the burrito he ordered and took a bite, “You alright? Sorry didn’t mean to be so forward.”

 

Finally, Sal was able to breathe and grabbed a chip from his comically large plate of nachos, “No you’re good. Just don't do that when I’m drinking man.”

 

Larry looked down and his loose hair fell in his face, “You’re cute.”

 

“You’re a flirt.” Sal tried to deflect the compliment but if he was honest he liked the flattery. “But you’re also...very...nice to look at.”

 

He laughed loudly, “You’re not good at this.”

 

Sal couldn’t help but laugh with him, “I’m really not.” 

 

They each ate their respect food smiling and laughing at the other, and Sal couldn’t help but feel relaxed. And he found it really easy to talk to Larry. That first night, Sal had just assumed he was a pretty face and body but now he was realizing that they actually liked a lot of the same things. 

 

As they talked back and forth about video games and music, Sal quickly forgot where he was. The bar seemed surreal, as of it was not of this world. Fueling that thought, was the fact that every hour or so an ambulance would pass and the red lights would flash through the fogged window casting an eerie ambiance over the patrons residing inside. 

 

As Larry picked at this chips, he found himself looking attentively into his companion's eyes. At some points, the mask felt like he wasn’t truly talking to a person but if he focused on those cobalt eyes he could pick up everything he needed too. His eyelids scrunched into small crescents as he laughed and blew wide when he was listening to whatever dumb shit Larry was saying.

 

At one point he looked at him with his eyes half lidded and pupils dilated, Larry had wanted so badly to asked what his was thinking of but instead, he kept his mouth closed. However, as Sal picked at the messy remains of his nachos, Larry was unsure how much longer he could keep his mouth shut.

 

He was trying really hard not to be rude but the curiosity was starting to get the best of him. To be honest, he really didn’t care about how it looked he just wanted to know what happened. What could have possibly caused someone to have to keep their face covered at all times? Was it really medically necessary or was it purely aesthetic?

 

He knew from the rough surface of his lips that he was scarred in someone. How painful must that have been? Larry cringed at the thought of such a severe injury, he was a bit of a baby when it came to pain. And even worse there were no pictures of him without it at his dad’s. If he was being truthful, he had gone snooping that night and find tons of old school photos, all with the sad eyes of a masked boy staring back. They went back to elementary school, it must have happened when he was young...

 

As Sal looked up he noticed Larry staring at him, but this time it wasn’t flattering. His expression was pained and he couldn't help the sinking he felt in his heart knowing too well what that look meant. “Your thinking about it aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. We don't have to talk about it.”

 

Sal sighed, this was inevitable and he might as well talk about it now. “No. Ask me what you want to?”

 

Larry paused as he took a slow sip of the canned IPA he ordered. “Well, I guess, what happened?”

 

He was a tiny bit disappointed for some reason he was hoping Larry would drop it and he could live the rest of his life at this moment ignoring the elephant in the room. “There was an accident when I was a child.”

 

“Yeah I assumed but what was it?” 

 

“Your mom didn’t tell you?” Sal asked assuming his father had explained the situation to her.

 

The music stopped for a moment as a new song was selected on the jukebox, leaving Larry to feel weirdly exposed. “All she said was that accident killed your mother and left you…. In this condition.”

 

Sal laughed a little bitter. “And what’s ‘this condition’?”

 

“No, no…”Larry said holding his hands up. “I just meant...you know. I didn’t mean to offend you,  I really don’t care about it. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

Sal sighed as he watched Larry blush and hang his head down his long locks cascading over his chest. He couldn’t help but feel bad, even to Sal it was clear Larry wasn’t trying to be rude and if Sal hadn’t told him to ask he wouldn’t have. “No, I’m sorry. It’s just a sensitive topic for me. What do you think happened?”

 

Larry looked up as he broke a smile, “Well my current theory is a house fire planned by a conspiracy…” He checked Sal to make sure he wasn’t upset. “Like full ‘Series of Unfortunate Events’ style.”

 

Sal hummed, “Nope, no fire.”

 

“Huh,” he faked a look of deep thought. “I guess that leaves us with my second theory.”

 

Somehow Sal found himself smiling, “And what’s that?”

 

He leaned forward over the table and looked back and forth. “Well, while investigating a nuclear power plant that had been contaminating the local water source, you learned too much and in hopes of stopping you, they used acid to disfigure your face. But it only made you more determined to stop their evil plot.” At this point, Larry was nearly yelling, “But you would not let them turn the citizens of Nockfell into mindless radiation zombies!”

 

Sal and just about everyone one else was staring at Larry. He sounded like an insane person rambling on the street and he suddenly had the feeling he may have gone too far with the joke. At least until Sal lost it. He was laughing so hard he felt tears burn in his one eye as Larry chimed in as well.

 

He wasn’t sure why it was funny but he couldn’t stop laughing, he honestly didn’t remember a time he’d howled with laughter. Then it hit him, no one ever joked about it before. Everyone he’d ever met always walked on eggshells around him, he’d never thought about how ridiculous it all was. But apparently, all it took was Larry making him into some post-apocalyptic youth novel protagonist for him to truly relax.

 

“Well, was I right?” Larry asked happy to see the other laugh. The sound was music to his ears and he hoped he could hear more of it.

 

Sal still giggled. “No, not quite.”

 

“Dang.”

 

There’s was a silence as the two boys stared at each other. “It was a dog.” Sal’s voice came out sad and low but he knew Larry deserved to know. “I wanted to pet it but it was wild or something and attacked me, my mom…”

 

Larry found himself again looking to those eyes for guidance, they were downcast and he swore they were just a little teary. “I’m sorry Sal. That sounds horrible.”

 

“Yeah…” 

 

Larry let the conversation fall back to the background. “Wanna pick a song to play?”

 

Sal was happy for the distractions as the two flipped through the songs on the jukebox. And quickly, he was once again able to forget about his painful past. Somehow in the process of the night, Larry’s hand had ended up on the small of Sally back and stayed there. 

 

The two stood and watched as a local band played a badly mixed set, Larry had informed Sal it was their weekly punk night. Unfortunately, the loud music made it nearly impossible to talk and they hurriedly asked and answered questions between songs.

 

As the small set ended, Sal followed as Larry went to the bar to grab another drink. He then noticed the old pool table was empty, he tapped Larry’s shoulder and the taller men bent down to hear him, “Wanna play a game of pool?”

 

Larry smiled at him, “Twenty bucks says I beat your ass.” 

 

Sal went to his tiptoes to get closer to the other, “You're so on, Johnson.”

 

Larry laughed back. “just let me get my drink and pee real quick.”

 

Sally nodded as he moved to the table and began pulling the balls from the pockets. Pool was one of the few things his father had taught him, they use to play all the time at this dive bar in Jersey. Now, Sal understood that was more of an excuse for his dad to drink but Sally still looked back on those memories fondly. He was confident he’d win, he logged plenty of hours but since he had plenty of time, he figured he might as well take advantage of practice and set to break anyway.

 

As Larry grabbed his beer and walked back he noticed Sal bent over the table set up a tricky shot.  _ What a cheater _ , Larry thought as he watched his date practice.

 

He waited a moment before going back though, Sal looked beautiful in the low light and his back was arched perfectly over the table. It had been a few hours and the little buns on his head were starting to fall in wispy strands. Larry was so in awe of him he hadn’t even noticed the man approaching Sal from behind.

 

Before he could react the man grabbed Sal’s ass hard, making him fall face first on the table. Larry was sure he saw blush reach up to Sal’s ears. The balls were still clunking from Sal’s fall as Larry stormed across the bar.

 

“Hey!” The man turned to look at him, he was clearly drunk. Some stupid college kid way too full of himself. “Why the hell are your hands on my date?”

 

Sal quickly ran over and sheepishly grabbed Larry’s arm. “Larry come on it’s no big deal.”

 

The man looked between the two a little suspicious. “Maybe she should think twice before leaning over in such a short skirt. Not my fault man.”

 

Larry’s blood was boiling, “Excuse me? HE can wear whatever he wants. That doesn’t give you any right to touch him.”

 

Sal could feel the tension building in the room, he was sure everyone was looking at him. “Larry please.”

 

“No Sal. I’m not letting this asshole treat you like that.”

 

“You should listen to your trap ass boyfriend, faggot.” The man called back as he pushed Larry’s chest.

 

Sal’s heart sunk at the slurs. This is exactly why he shouldn’t have worn this stupid skirt, why couldn’t he have dressed like a normal person, this was his fault.

 

Larry pushed back harder, “You need to apologize.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“I think you and that freak should leav-“

 

Apparently, that was the last straw for Larry as he pulled back and punched him straight in the jaw. The man stumbled back into a table loudly as bottles and cans fell to the ground. Sal felt like he was watching in slow motion as the man got back to his feet and hit Larry hard in the nose. It didn’t stop him though, blood started to fall down his face as he lunged back at the man.

 

But before he could make contact a bouncer intervened. “Both of you out! Now!”

 

And just like that their fun night had come and an abrupt end. Outside Sal stood on his tiptoes to get a look at Larry’s nose. “Shit Larry, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

 

The early spring air chilled the boys as they stood outside the bar. Larry held his hand against his nose trying to stop the blood and Sal could tell his knuckles were already bruising. “It’s not your fault at all! Fuck that guy. Seriously, I’m sorry.”

 

Sal took the keys to Larry’s car as they walked down the sidewalk. “It’s okay. How about I drive you home and get some ice for your nose.”

 

Larry smiled at him under the moonlight. “Oh, thank you. Sorry, this date was such a disaster.”

 

Sal laughed. “No, I was having a really good time. Still am actually.”

 

“Yeah?” Larry asked hopefully, he smiled looking a mess with blood down his face.

 

“Yeah.” Sally said as he grabbed Larry’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, Why can't I stop working on this story? Anyway hope you enjoy! Also I just started a tumblr under bigbootbitch. I'd love to talk to you lovely people there!! Also major points to anyone who can guess the graphic novel Larry gives Sal! Also if you are following Trapdoor I promise I'm working on it, I just needed to work on something more fun for my mental health but it will be finished!!


End file.
